When Calls a Chance for a New Life
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: Sequel to my original fanfic: When Calls Goodbye. Takes place after Jack & Elizabeth's Honeymoon.
1. Prologue

(Elizabeth's POV)

I still look back on my life, wondering how I got here? One day, I thought I was meeting death at the door, and then next thing I knew, I was still here. The only thing I can think is God saved me. He saved me because of Jack. Jack was there for me the whole time, and I cannot thank him enough for that.

* * *

After somehow beating cancer, Jack & I had a proper wedding with all of our close friends in Hope Valley. Before our Honeymoon, Jack & I traveled to Hamilton, to explain everything to my family. I felt bad not telling my family about everything going on, but I also didn't want them to worry. But most importantly, I didn't want them to see me like that. Jack & Abigail were amazing through it all, but I didn't want anyone else around to see me at my worst.

Of course, my parents and sisters were hurt that I didn't tell them, but they were just glad I was alright and happy. My father was still getting used to Jack, but I could tell they were growing on each other.

* * *

My honeymoon in Niagara Falls with the love of my life was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. The details of those days will forever remain between Jack & I, but now I'm just looking forward to spending the rest of my life with the love of my life… 'till death do us part.


	2. Chapter 1

(Jack's POV)

After arriving home from our Honeymoon, I carried Elizabeth through the door, Bridal Style.

"Jack, what are you doing?" My amazing wife said as she giggled too. I knew from the moment she was going to be okay all that time ago that I would do everything in my power to give her the best life possible.

"I know I already did this after our wedding, but I wanted to do it once more. You only get married to your soulmate once you know." I put Elizabeth down in the living room, as she smoothed out her dressed and smiled a bit at me.

"Yes, I do know that, you're just acting unusual." She turned to head upstairs, when I put a hand on her forearm.

"Elizabeth… I almost lost you," I could feel tears filling my eyes a bit. "But I have you now and I want to make sure you get the world, because you deserve nothing less."

"Oh Jack, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We shared a tender kiss and then parted ways so Elizabeth could change clothes and I could finish bringing in our luggage.

* * *

Later that night as we sat together at the dinner table, we heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it," I got up to see who it was and it was none-other than Rosemary and Lee. "Lee, Rosemary, what brings you too over here?"

"Well Jack, we don't mean to intrude, but a little birdie told me you were back from your Honeymoon and just wanted to say hi," Rosemary was grinning from ear to ear, and carrying a basket with her.

I could hear Elizabeth walking up to the door where we all "Well that's so sweet of you, won't you come in?" I opened the door a little wider and moved to the side to let our good friends in. Lee mouthed "sorry" to me, to which I just smiled back. To be quite honest, Elizabeth & I missed everyone in Hope Valley while we were away - that's right. The town name was changed to Hope Valley after the news was spread that Elizabeth was going to be getting better.

Once we were all settled at the table again, food was consumed and laughter was shared.

"Oh! Elizabeth, I have something for you." Rosemary pulled a multitude of cards out for Elizabeth and they fell onto the table. "I told the children at school to write letters of what they were up to while you were away. They are school excited to have Mrs. Thornton back in the classroom full-time again."

"I am very excited to be back, Rosemary, and these are so wonderful, I have missed them all dearly. Thank you again for taking such good care of them throughout everything." I loved watching Elizabeth interact with others, because I got to witness her genuine, reactions to things. The way her eyes smile, and how her dimples show when she just barely smiles. She was absolutely beautiful now matter what, but in moments like these I was reminded of how lucky I was to still have her in my life.

"It was my pleasure, it's just what friends do." Thinking back to when Rosemary and Elizabeth first met, I was astonished at just how far they had come, how we all had. I loved being able to have dinner, just the four of us, there was never a dull moment.

"So, Jack, what are you plans for work now that you're back?" Lee took a bite of the chicken I had made earlier.

"Well, I'm going back to work with Bill, and Headquarters shouldn't be contacting me for anything too dangerous unless they really need me. We're going to try and have a baby in the near future, so I want to make sure I'm around for that." I didn't want to bring up my trips too much, seeing as they worried Elizabeth. I didn't want her to have to go through that either.

"I'm sure that whatever happens will be meant to be,"

"If I've learned anything over the past few months, it's exactly that."


	3. Chapter 2

(Elizabeth's POV)

Today was the day I was going back to school and I was looking forward to being back with the children full-time. I was so excited to be in the new schoolhouse, away from all of the memories of getting sick. I think it would've been a lot harder for me to go back to teaching if the school was still in the saloon.

"Are you nervous this morning?" Jack asked and then kissed my cheek as he entered the kitchen. I felt so thankful to be in our new house together. I couldn't imagine Jack having to live here all by himself without me…

"A little, I feel like it's been so long I might forget what to do."  
"Elizabeth Thornton forgetting how to teach? Now that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all morning." I smiled back at him, as I finished prepping my lunch and took the last few bites of my breakfast. It was nice to just be getting ready like this. Even though we would shortly be parting ways, it still felt like we were part of a team.

* * *

I got to school early and walked through the church doors. Everything was so quiet as I strolled down the aisle and set my lunch and books on the desk. I looked out at the pews for a moment and took a deep breath. _Everything was going to be okay._ I then opened the door to get some chalk and found a note inside.

"_Remember to breathe, you're going to do just fine._

_Love, Jack"_

I gasped and then got curious. I opened all of the desk drawers and there were notes in each one. I didn't look at them though, wanting to savor each one for different days, but the thought of Jack writing all of these just for me made my heart soar.

After writing the first assignment for the day on the chalkboard, I grabbed my cowbell and headed outside. When I opened the church doors, I didn't even have to ring the bell, for everyone came running. "Mrs. Thornton!" The children yelled as the ran to hug me. I walked down the steps, as to avoid kids tripping up the stairs.

"Oh hello everyone. I've missed you all so much!"

"We've missed you too." Emily replied.

"Alright everyone, we can all catch up during recess or after school, but right now we have lessons to learn!" I divided up assignments. Pairing up older kids with younger ones for some reading time, then we'd split up later for math.

"Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes, Opal?" I had missed Opal, I'd missed all of the children terribly. They were all so curious about the world, and I was so glad I was still here to answer their questions.

"You're not going to leave us again, right?"

I knelt down beside Opal's desk. "Oh honey, I don't plan on leaving again. But the world works in ways we can't plan. However, I can tell you that I'm here right now and I'm not planning on leaving you all anytime soon."

"I'm so glad you're back. Things weren't the same without you here."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

"And now you're married to Mounty Jack!" Emily chimed in.

"Indeed I am." I smiled and blushed, thinking of how lucky I was to be married to Jack, teaching these children, and living in this town. "We need to focus on class right now, but we can finish catching up during recess."

* * *

"Mrs. Thornton, I have something to tell you." Cody ran up to me as I stood by the end of the stairs during recess.

"And what would that be?"

"Frank's going to propose to my mom!"

"Oh Cody, that's wonderful! Are you excited?"

"I think so. He makes me mom happy, and I like having him around."

"But I'm sure it'll be weird having another parent in your house."

"Yeah, but I know my parents would be happy that I'm happy."

"I'm glad you're thinking of it like that. Does Becky know?"

"Frank sent her a telegram, and she sends her love. He's proposing this week, but he kept that part to himself so it's a surprise to me too."

"Well I'm sure whenever it happens, it'll be something to remember."

Cody smiled at me and ran back to his friends.

I couldn't believe Abigail was going to be engaged. I was so happy for her, for she deserved the world. After everything she had gone through in her life, and everything she had done to help me, I just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

After school was out, I rang the bell to dismiss everyone, and began to gather up my things. As I walked out the door, I saw Jack walking towards the schoolhouse.

"Shouldn't you be at work, Constable?"

"I took a half day. I wanted to be here when you finished your first day back." I linked my arm in his, and we began to walk into town. "And I want to hear all about it over lunch."

Apparently Abigail wanted to hear about it too. I spent the afternoon just gushing over the children to Abigail & Jack, as we dined on country fried steaks. Rosemary & Lee were on a day trip, but as soon as they returned, I planned on seeing Rosemary to fill her in on the details as well.

I felt my spark coming back to me, little by little. I began to tear up just thinking about it all.

Jack squeezed my hand and looked over at me. "I know it's a lot, but just remember that you were meant to stay, to be here with us. Everything is alright."


	4. Chapter 3

(Jack's POV)

Today was the day I had been looking forward to for years. Now that things were finally settling down for Elizabeth & I, it was time to shake things up a bit again.

I met Elizabeth downstairs, and found she had already set the table for breakfast.

"How did I get so lucky to have a wife like you?" I kissed my beautiful wife and then pulled out the kitchen chair for her, and pushed it to the table.

"I could say I'm the lucky one. I'm surprised you're still here after everything." I held Elizabeth's hand and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else by my side. However, there is something we should think about changing."

Elizabeth stopped eating mid-bite, and looked over at me with a puzzled look. "And what might that be exactly?"

"Elizabeth, I think it's about time we get you that house you deserve. I've been working with Lee to draw up some plans, I just want your final say, and then we can get to work." I handed her a role of blueprints I had been hiding, and as she looked at the plans, I could see tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Jack, these look wonderful. With everything that happened, I honestly forgot about that land you had purchased… but now I'm so excited." She handed the blueprints back to me. "This house has definitely held a special place in my heart. It was Abigail's house, and my first home in Hope Valley, and now here we are, back in it together again. With that being said though, I think I'm ready to take the next step and make room for some little Thornton's someday."

"Someday?" I raised a brow at Elizabeth, making her chuckle a bit.

"You know what I mean. Thank you, for creating the plan, it looks absolutely perfect."

"That's not all, Elizabeth. I have one more set of blueprints I want you to look at." I handed her another blueprint, and almost brought Elizabeth to tears.

"Jack… A school _and_ a library for Hope Valley?"

"I figured you & the children had outgrown the Church as well. It'll have two rooms, one for the school, and one for the library." Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth, and I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb. "Please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this."

"I know, but it's a happy cry, I promise."

I stood up, and so did she, and I held her as she cried. Elizabeth deserved the world with the incredible heart, courage, and strength she had. I made a promise to love her till the end, and I intended to prove my love to her each and every day.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."


	5. Chapter 4

(Elizabeth's POV)

Jack was over at the Sawmill getting things settled with Lee for the new buildings in town, while I was teaching. I was so excited to wake up each day in the very spot where everything changed for Jack & I, and I was over the moon to also have more space to expand my students' knowledge of the world.

I hadn't been feeling the best in the morning, but I thought it was due to the weather, or from all of the excitement. I didn't mention anything to Jack, because I was worried he'd over-react. Or worse, my fears would creep back up too. I had nothing to be afraid of anymore though. Everything was looking up for me. I had my life back, I had the most amazing and patient husband, I had a house and a new one underway, and a new school in the works. I kept my calm, and focused on my calling, my students.

During lunch though, I had to take my eyes of the children, for I ran behind the Church and got ill. It wouldn't stop, at least, that's what I was worried about. I knew I had to finish school, for I didn't want the little ones to worry too. So I picked myself back up and called everyone back inside.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Things in my life had been running quite smoothly. Once Elizabeth finally healed from her cancer-scare, she & Jack moved into my old row house, making room for Frank to move in with Cody & I. I loved Frank, and I cared about him deeply. I loved the way he treated me, and how much of a role model he was for Cody. And even though Becky wasn't around as much, I knew the two cared about each other as well. I knew Noah would just want me to be happy, and I was. Everything was falling into place. I had a loving partner, two children whom I adored, and a café of my dreams.

"Abigail?" I heard the door to the café open, as I was making my bed, seeing as I had forgotten to make it that morning.

"I'm up here Frank!"

"Actually, can you meet me outside please?"

I finished up, and hurried downstairs. Frank seemed off, and I was nervous to find out what was wrong.

Outside, I found the photo of my children that Cody had made me, and candles surrounding it. I also found Frank standing beside one of Noah's old suits that was pinned to the clothesline.

"Frank? What's going on?"

"I wanted this moment to just be you & I, but I also know that we wouldn't be here without Noah, Peter, Becky, and Cody. So I found a way to find a perfect balance of both." Frank took a step closer to me and held me hands.

"Abigail, you are my whole world. I have a purpose when I'm with you, I don't need to run away anymore. You've taught me how truly remarkable it is to stay and fight through life's toughest battles. You've taught me what it means to forgive, and most importantly, you taught me how to love." Frank got down on one knee, opening up a ring box.

"Abigail Stanton, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Oh Frank, of course. Yes, I will marry you." Frank slide the ring onto my finger, and he stood back up. We shared a passionate kiss, and then embraced.

Suddenly, Elizabeth appeared around the corner, startling us. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried it's back. That I'm sick again."

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't panic! Just take a guess as to where this is going :)_


	6. Chapter 5

(Rosemary's POV)

"What if she _is_ sick again? Oh I just can't bear the thought of that for them." I was pacing around the house, which I knew wasn't doing me any good. But everything had happened so fast. Elizabeth had left school to confide in Abigail, then Jack went looking for her, and then came over here to tell me what was going on. They knew if Elizabeth's cancer was back, that they needed to act fast. Thank goodness Carson & Faith worked in Hope Valley now, but if that didn't work, Jack had already started planning a trip to Hamilton. All the while, we were suppose to keep things "hush-hush", so I stayed with Lee, as to not blurt something I shouldn't to Florence or Clara, or anyone else for that matter.

"Rosie, everything's going to be fine. Please try not to worry." Lee wrapped his arms around me, and then pulled me around to face him and smiled.

"I know, but this town just fell apart when Elizabeth got sick. I couldn't imagine what would happen if things crumble once more."

"I know Elizabeth & Jack mean the world to us, but the best thing we can do for them right now is just stay calm, okay? Why don't we just take a quiet walk around town and talk to each other. We don't get to do that much anymore."

"Why, that sounds perfect. I love you Lee Coulter."

"I love you too, Rosemary."

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

I know I shouldn't be so worked up, it was probably nothing. But recently, I hadn't been sleeping well. I had been having nightmares where I was stuck in this darkness, just falling. I'd hear Jack's voice, or Abigail's, but I could never reach it. I had such a good life here in Hope Valley, and I didn't want it to get taken away from me.

When I was sick before, I couldn't even begin to process what was happening, for everything seemed to happen too fast. One minute, I was teaching at the Saloon, falling in love with Jack, and the next, I was in and out of sleep, not knowing when I'd see Jack for the last time. I knew I needed to talk to someone, but I thought pushing through and moving on with my life would be more beneficial. With this cancer-scare though, I seemed to have been proven wrong.

Carson and Faith finished examining me, and I sat up, holding Jack's hand on one side, and Abigail's on the other. They were with me when this all started, and if worst came to worst, I wanted them there once more.

"So Elizabeth, how long have you been feeling like this?" Carson asked while Faith started putting away the equipment.

"I would say on and off for a week of two. Why? What's going on?"

"Well, your symptoms may last a while longer… because you're going to have a baby."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I felt so relieved, so excited. I was confused and ecstatic. I squeezed Jack & Abigail's hands, and looked over to my husband. We locked eyes, and I could see the pure joy in his face. I gave him a hug, and we shared a brief, loving kiss. Abigail, had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. I stood up and hugged her as well.

"So what does this mean, moving forward?"

"I'll have you come in for monthly appointments, and if you ever need anything, feel free to drop by anytime as well. Just make sure you're eating healthy, getting exercise and a good night's rest, and try to avoid stress in your life."

"I think I can do the first few, but building a house, a school, and teaching, may come as a challenge," I chuckled a bit. I knew it wasn't funny, but so many thoughts were running through my head, that I didn't know how to react.

"I'll handle the buildings Elizabeth, you just focus on you." Jack told me. I knew he was going to be such a great father for our child.

"And if you need a break from anything, you know the town will be here to support you."

"Abigail, I don't know if I want to tell everyone yet. I feel like things are finally calming down after everything, and I don't want the topic of conversation to be all about me again already."

"I understand. Just know whatever you need, we'll all be here."

"Thank you," I looked around at everyone. "All of you."

"Come on," Jack took my hand once more, "Let's get you home."


	7. Chapter 6

(Elizabeth's POV)

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I focused on school, while Jack was up early and home late. He was dividing his time between work and building our forever home and the new school. While I missed him, for he usually came home once I was already sound asleep and out of the house before I was awake, I knew that this was part of a bigger plan. Once everything was finished, we'd have a new home to raise our family in.

Luckily, my morning sickness slowly made its way out of my daily routine, for I didn't want my students to notice anything different. I also wasn't showing either, which was to be expected, since I wasn't even that far along yet.

The night we found out though, Jack & I decided to tell Rosemary and Lee, and then Jack told Bill on his own as well. We wanted those closest to us to be there every step of the way, through better or worse.

* * *

"_Oh, you're having a baby! Oh Elizabeth, that's wonderful news!" Rosemary clapped her hands, and pulled me into a tight & loving hug._

"_Congratulations to the both of you." Lee went to shake Jack's hand, but Jack pulled him into a hug instead. We stayed and chatted a bit, and then went to bed, for it had been a long and stressful day._

* * *

"_Bill, I've got some news to tell you," Jack decided to tell Bill the next morning when they met up to discuss their plans for the day. "Elizabeth and I are expecting."_

"_Jack, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you two, you'll make great parents." Jack knew to be careful with what he said, for we both knew Bill had lost his own son at a young age. Even though Bill wouldn't admit it, it still was a touchy subject._

"_Thanks Bill, if you've got any advice for me, I'll take it."_

"_Loosen up, Jack. Being a parent will come naturally. Besides, the way you interact with Elizabeth & the school children, you're a whiz at it already."_

* * *

I decided that with all of the good news recently, Carson had given me an all-clear on my cancer as well as checked that the baby was still in good health, I figured it was finally time to tell the children (who would eventually spread it around town for me).

"Alright class, before we start our lessons today, I have some exciting news."

"Is it about the new school?" Emily was growing up before my eyes. I could tell her heart was calling her to work with children when she grew up. She was so responsible and such a leader for those having trouble at school. When I told the class we'd be getting a new school with a library, she even offered to organize the book drive for it and help organize where the books belonged.

"It's not about the school, though Mounty Jack is making sure everything is running smoothly. The big news is that Mounty Jack & I are having a baby."

The class erupted into "oohs" and "ahhs", questions, and loud cheers of excitement. Everyone seemed very excited, but it was also a lot of noise at once.

"One at a time everyone. You may ask a few questions, but then we need to start our first lesson. Yes, Gabe?"

"Is that why you were sick earlier?" Gabe, Emily's older brother, was outgrowing school before my eyes too. He was still deciding whether or not he wanted to go to college or work with Lee. I think he'd be great at both, and I'd support him either way. Poor Gabe was the one who first asked if I felt alright when I got sick, and he also took charged when I collapsed in the saloon. Those Montgomery kids were strong leaders though, their mother taught them well, and I was so proud of them.

"Yes. I was scared my sickness was back, and I didn't want to worry you all. But it turns out that it was just because I have a baby in my belly."

"Is the baby making you sick?"

"Kind of, Opal. The baby's moving around and making his or herself comfortable, so it can make me sick at first. But I think things are finally settling down. In about nine months, we'll all get to meet the baby.

"But that's such a long time."

"I know, but we'll have other things to focus on. The new school, putting together the library, and our lessons. Which, we should start now."

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Everything was finally settling down in our town. Elizabeth was expecting, Jack was building a home and a school, and I was newly engaged. Frank & I phoned Becky, and she said things were going well at school. She was going to graduate this year, in hopes of becoming a nurse in Hamilton, but would try her best to make it back for the wedding.

Frank & I both agreed that we wanted a simple wedding. Of course, the whole town was going to want to be there, but we wanted a small wedding party. When I called Becky, I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids, which she was honored about. Cody was going to be Frank's best man, which I thought was so sweet of Frank to do. I knew I wanted Elizabeth & Rosemary by my side when I married Frank, but there was still one more person I had in mind.

* * *

Dottie's Dress Shop was in a full swing these days, and I knew that Rosemary was in her element here. "Abigail! I didn't expect you here, are you looking for something in particular? Need me to whip up a _design_?"

"Thank you, Rosemary, but I'm actually here to see Clara." I hadn't told Rosemary about the wedding just yet. Considering the day I got engaged was also when Elizabeth learned she was pregnant, it was just a lot all at once. Plus, I wanted to tell Clara first. She was like a daughter to me, and she's family.

"Oh, she's in the back working on some orders. Let me go get her." Rosemary hopped off the stool, and disappeared in the back.

I looked around at all of the dresses, and thought about my own wedding dress. I still had my dress from my first wedding. I honestly thought about wearing it, but didn't know how Frank would feel. He had been so kind to include Noah in his proposal, but I also knew that this union wouldn't be about him this time around. I also knew that Noah would be happy for me that I found a man to love me like he once did.

My thoughts were cut off when Clara appeared. "Abigail? What brings you by the dress shop?"

"There's something I need to tell you." We walked outside and sat down on a bench outside. "Frank proposed to me a few weeks ago. We haven't told many people yet, but I wanted to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Abigail, that's fantastic news! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Clara. I'm so glad you're a part of my family. Frank even found a way to include Noah & Peter in the proposal…" I explained that afternoon to Clara, and tears filled her eyes.

"That was so lovely of Frank to do. I'm so thankful that we've both found love through the tragedy we faced."

"And we found each other in the process."

"A wedding?! Oh that's so exciting!" Rosemary appeared from the doorway and came over to the two of us. "I couldn't help overhearing the news, and I'm so happy for you!"

"Well thank you, Rosemary. I was just asking Clara to be one of my bridesmaids, and I'd love for you to be one too. I still have to ask Elizabeth too, then all the special women in my life will be with me on that special day."

"Yes of course I'll do it! I'm so honored that you thought of me. Do you have a wedding dress yet? What about bridesmaid dresses? What's your theme or you color palette?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, we don't want anything too out there, just something that's simple and reflects our love for one another."

"Rosemary, why don't we go back inside and let Abigail get back to the café?" Clara said to Abigail, and gave me a wink, and I smiled back at her.

"Yes, yes of course. We will talk more about this later, Abigail!"

I could tell that these next few months were going to be filled with so much love for Hope Valley and the people who lived here.


	8. Chapter 7

(Jack's POV)

I knew I was stressing myself out, but I couldn't help myself. Knowing how long it usually takes to get things built, but times two, I wanted everything to be perfect before my child arrived in this world. I also knew, however, that it was taking a toll on my marriage with Elizabeth. We committed to each other first, and I needed to remember that.

I woke up early in the mornings to work on the house a bit, then went to work, and then worked on the schoolhouse in the evenings. I typically had lunch at Abigail's during the school day, and that's the only meal I'd eat. I knew it was bad, but I poured all of my energy into this, that I was starting to unravel, myself.

I decided to take a break one day, and surprise Elizabeth. She deserved the world, and this baby was such a miracle after all we had been through.

I left early once more, to prepare, and to also not throw off my plan. I packed a bag of supplies, then headed to Abigail's to cook. I knew if I cooked at our house, then Elizabeth and the baby would wake up to the smells.

Once I dropped everything off at the new house site, I headed back home. It was a Saturday afternoon, so Elizabeth was probably writing, something she was trying to pick back up more before the baby came.

When I arrived, I found my amazing wife hanging up laundry in the backyard, singing to herself as she did it. She didn't sing often, but when she did, she usually stopped when she noticed I was listening. So I just stood in the doorway and smiled, listening to her softly sing to our little future Thornton.

Speaking of the baby, Elizabeth had gained a little baby bump in the past few weeks, but nothing too noticeable yet, except to me. I always got so excited seeing the little bump that would be our whole world before we knew it.

Elizabeth finally saw my in the corner of her eye, and smirked as she turned to face me. "How long were you going to lurk there?"

"We're married, I can lurk as much as I'd like." I walked to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Here, let me help you with the rest."

"You've always had a knack for sweeping in right when everything's almost done."

"I don't know what you're talking about." We both giggled, as I finished the last of the clothes-pinning.

"What are you doing home anyway? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long, might I add."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but that's why I'm here. I have a surprise for you."

"Are the buildings done already?"

"I wish, but no. You're close though."

We walked through town, and it seemed like everyone was shocked to see us together. We stopped to chat with folks along the way, and it was nice spending time with my wife and the town again. I couldn't wait to go on strolls as a family when our baby was here.

We finally got to the site of the new school, which was coming along quite nicely. My guess is that it would be done by the end of the month, or next.

"I can't wait to get books for class from right next door. And the children can spend recess reading and checking out books! Even throughout the summer, they'll be able to expand their horizons because of the library." I squeezed Elizabeth's hand and smiled at her, I'm so glad I could make her dreams reality.

When we got to the house, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. "Jack… is this...?"

"Our future home." I gave her a kiss and lead her inside. The walls and floor plan had been built, but the rest still needed work. We walked through each room, though we couldn't head upstairs yet, because the stairs hadn't been built quite yet. Once we reached the backdoor, we came upon the real surprise.

I had a picnic blanket laid down, with a basket full of food. The plates and silverware were arranged, but I didn't want bugs getting to the food, so I had decided it was best to leave it in the basket for now.

"Jack, when did you do all this?" Elizabeth was clearly shocked, but thrilled, and we made our way to the blanket to have a seat.

"This morning. Abigail helped me plan things a few days ago. I cooked everything at the café earlier this morning, so nothing would potentially wake you up, giving it away. We've got salad and fruit, some rolls, and chicken pot pie." I started getting everything out and arranging it before us.

"This all looks so delicious, I don't quite know where to start!"

We ate in silence for a bit, as I could tell Elizabeth was just enjoying her food and also taking everything all in. We also shared some passionate kisses too, and joked about our early days in Hope Valley.

After lunch, we walked back through the house, trying to imagine ourselves living here in a few months.

"You know, I know it's a little bit early, but we should start thinking of names for the baby. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Elizabeth, you know that all I care about is that they're safe, happy, and healthy. We can think of some names later, today is for you & me. For we've been lacking in that area recently. But I never want you to forget how much I love you, Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you too Jack Thornton."


	9. Chapter 8

(Rosemary's POV)

With everything going on in town, I didn't want to steal the spotlight from Abigail or Elizabeth, but Lee & I had a secret of our own too.

"I think it's time, Lee. Things have died down a bit, but we can't hide it forever."

"I agree, but please tell me it won't have that 'LeVeaux pizzazz', I just want this to be simple."

"Awe, Lee," I smiled at him. "You know I can't promise that."

We headed to church, but afterwards, we stood up to tell everyone.

"Good morning everyone! As you know, Lee & I have been married for a few years now, but due to circumstances out of our hands, we took a bit longer to start a family. Well," I clapped my hands together, "God has given us the gift of a child in nine months, and we are so excited!"

"We're having a baby!" Lee exclaimed, as the church became a wave of talk, as some folks stayed to congratulate us, while others headed back home.

"Rosemary, we are so happy for you," Elizabeth said. "I'm so excited that our children will get to grow up with one another. You are one of my dearest friends, and I hope our kids can say the same about each other."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, that means the world to me. And thank you for being so supportive through and through. I'm just glad you're still here to meet our little one."

"Me too."

Lee, Jack, and Bill were all talking, so I decided to swing by the café to talk to Elizabeth, Abigail, and Clara more. When we arrived, Florence and Dottie were there too, so we just all sat in the parlor and discussed our lives to each other.

"Two babies and a wedding in under a year? My oh my, has this town continued to grow. I just can't believe it." Florence took a sip of her tea.

"Have you picked out a wedding dress? Or bridesmaid dresses?"

"I actually stopped by your shop the other day, Dottie. Clara is helping me pick something out." Abigail replied, getting a scone from the coffee table.

Dottie turned towards Elizabeth & I next. "And what about your dresses? You might not be able to fit into some things as the months go by, just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Dottie. Gosh, there's so much going on in town, I'm glad I'm still here to see it all. New building, new babies, and a wedding ceremony." Things would've been so different here if Elizabeth had not gotten better, I was beyond thrilled to have my best friend by my side.

"Maybe two if Jesse finally proposes to Clara." Florence chimed in.

"We're taking our time with things, and that's fine by me. I really care about Jesse, and I'm so glad I have him in my life, but we're in no rush, by any means."

"And that's okay. Finding love again can be tricky, take all the time you need." The relationship Abigail & Clara had made me hope I could have even an ounce of that with my own child. I wondered what they'd look like, what things they'd be interested in. I had nine months of these questions spinning in my head, I'd better slow down.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've been asked if Elizabeth is having twins and I can confirm that she is not. I'm using gender neutral language instead of "he or she" just because I like how that reads a bit better. Remember, this is a sequel, so there is some hinting to everything in my last story, if you're interested. If you don't want to spoil it for yourself, then just stick around here! I love hearing your thoughts and predictions though, so keep them coming!_


	10. Chapter 9

(No One's POV)

Today was the day. The new schoolhouse & library were complete and everyone in town was gathering to cut the ribbon on the new establishments. The building stood where Hope Valley used to meet for church, just outside of town where the woods began. It was in such a quaint spot, but still safe for everyone to go to and from. Plus, with the times constantly changing, who's to say Hope Valley wouldn't expand out that way someday anyway?

The entrance to the building had both stairs and a ramp, so everyone could come inside. There were doors to both rooms on the outside, as well as a door connecting them on the inside. Elizabeth, Emily, and the other students had helped to organize all of the books, and Dottie offered spare fabric from her shop to use as window curtains. Anyone who stepped inside would be able to feel how much love was put into the building by everyone in town.

Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, and Rosemary all stood at the front with a red ribbon in front of them (tied to some wooden stakes in the ground). They were all grinning from ear to ear, while the community chatted amongst themselves, as they waited for the ceremony to start.

"Alrighty everyone, who's ready to open up the new schoolhouse & library?" Jack called as the townspeople cheered. He glanced over at Elizabeth, who was absolutely beaming. The past month had officially put her at the start of her second trimester, which meant the Thorntons were in the clear, for most complications happened within the first three months. As the house started coming together more and more, Elizabeth spent most of her free time planning the nursery with Abigail, Rosemary (who was also planning hers with everyone), and Clara.

"Before we begin, I have a little surprise," Lee squeezed Rosemary's hand. Rosemary had felt a lot of guilt for not being able to conceive as quickly as most women. She had even gotten checked by Carson, who assured her everything was fine, some people just needed more time than others. Lee was never upset with Rosie, for he knew it wasn't her fault and everything would work out the way God intended it too. They had even considered adoption, which they hadn't necessarily ruled out entirely yet either, maybe down the line. Regardless, Lee was ecstatic to be a father in a few months. He reflected on the relationship he had with his own parents and siblings, and hoped that his child would feel just as loved (if not more).

"From now on, the schoolhouse will be named the Thornton School and the library will be named the Coulter Library." The couples found the names fitting, and the town seemed to agree.

"I also have a little surprise," Elizabeth smiled.

"Children," Elizabeth gestured for her students to come to the front, as she held a basket of scissors. They each took a pair and lined up. "Ready? One...two...three!" Everyone counted down, as the kids cut the ribbon together into little pieces.

"Now, I want you to always remember how special you all are to me. This building will always be a reminder to how much I care about each and every one of you. Take a piece of this ribbon home with you, and whenever you need a reminder - whether it be strength, love, or courage - look to your ribbon and know that I'm always in your corner as well as your classmates and your Hope Valley community." The town clapped, while the kids traded their scissors for ribbons, and hugged Mrs. Thornton.

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

_*A little steamy ahead*_

After plenty of mingling and exploring from everyone, the crowd seemed to dwindle. Lee & Rosemary finally said their goodbyes to us and headed home, while Jack & I stayed back to lock up. I was so excited to start school on Monday in the new Thornton Schoolhouse and help kids check out books in their free time.

The latest thing the baby was doing was making me tired and achy. Carson said the achiness could also be a lingering effect of the cancer, but we wouldn't be certain until after the baby arrived. Either way, I was worn out and ready for bed.

Jack arranged for a stagecoach to take us home, so we wouldn't have to walk all that way, especially since it was getting dark out. It's a good thing he did, because I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder, even though the drive was pretty quick. Jack was sweet as could be. He gently woke me up, as I stirred a bit. Then as we headed upstairs, he drew me a bath to soak in for a bit to help with the pain.

When I got out, Jack had used some extra paper in his sketchbook to cut out hearts and put them around our room. "What's all this?" I asked, as I took a seat on the bed, still in a towel.

"Well, I know something else that could help with the pain...a little distraction," Jack began to kiss me up my arm, and slowly over my collar bone and up my neck.

"Jack," I uttered as I gasped a bit.

"I love it when you say my name like that. Now, come 'ere." He pulled me closer as we kissed and began exploring each other, as if it was our first time. I don't even know when my towel came off, but our body heat kept us warm as we focused on one another in the moment.

"You know it's a good thing you're already pregnant. Because that one would've been one for the books, I'm sure of it." Jack told me as we were laying with each other, not wanting to get up and put our pajamas on.

My fingers started tracing the muscles on his chest lightly while I chuckled to myself. "I sure hope our child gets your sense of humor."

"Well, I hope they get your eyes, and your smile."

"And I want them to have your courageousness and jawline…"

"My jawline? What an odd one, but I'll take it." Jack ran his fingers through my hair and I started getting sleepy once more. Our time together had definitely woken me back up.

"I can't believe it won't be just the two of us soon. We'll have our own little one to love as much as we love each other."

"No matter how many kids we have, you'll always be the apple of my eye, Elizabeth. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack. You're going to be such an incredible dad," and with that, I fell asleep, and dreamt of our wonderful life together.

* * *

_Author's Note: With COVID-19, I've been wanting to update my fics more, but my Google Drive was running out of storage. With that all settled now, I'm hoping to update my fics more! I miss hearing from you all, and can't wait to know your thoughts on my latest chapter. I tried something a little different, so let me know if you like reading about Jack & Elizabeth's "romance/intimate moments" or if you'd rather I leave them out. Love you, Hearties!_


	11. Chapter 10

(Elizabeth's POV)

Spring was such a magical time. The snow was melting, flowers were blooming, and the heat was coming out - and I wasn't just talking about the weather. I was starting to really show, and everyone in town seemed to always stop me on my way to school. They would ask about Jack & me, the baby… they'd ask if the baby was kicking yet or if they could feel my tummy. I thought it was a little much, if you asked me, but I knew they were just being kind. Rosemary was in a similar boat, though everyone seemed to walk on eggshells more or less around her. After the struggle she had to get pregnant, Hope Valley was paranoid something would happen even now, and didn't want to jinx it. Jack & I were both confident that everything would be okay.

The house was coming along quite nicely. Jack said he just needed a bit more time to touch things up, and suggested I stay with Abigail for a couple days, in case he came home late and woke me up. I knew he was covering for something, but I decided to just play along. I was so excited to get settled into our new home, just in time for the baby. Rip would have more space to roam and we'd have an incredible view of the town. Of course, I'd miss living so close to everyone - especially Rosemary and Lee, considering the circumstances. But that's what people do, they make room for their ever growing families, it's just a part of life.

* * *

Jack wanted to take me on a ride one afternoon. It wouldn't be much longer before it'd probably be unsafe to ride with a little one inside me, so I jumped at the chance. Sargent was such a sweet horse, and I couldn't wait for Jack to teach our little one (or ones) to ride him too someday.

* * *

As we made our way through town, I saw where our house was going to be, and it got me so excited. But as we got closer, I realized…

"It's done? You finished it?" Jack got Sargent slowed down and he helped me off the beautiful, black horse.

"Not just done, come on in." Jack opened the door for me and then before I could even step foot inside, he carried me through the door, Bridal Style.

"Jack, what are you doing? Again?" I chuckled as he stepped foot inside, with me in his arms.

"They do say third time's a charm. Plus, I had to make our first moment in the house one to remember." He set me down, and I smiled at him, as I straightened out my dress.

"Jack Thornton, you are always full of surprises." I had been facing him and the door the whole time, so when Jack turned me around, I was taken aback. "Jack… it's all here. It's wonderful. How did you-?"

"Lee, Jesse, and some of the other men in town helped me move our things in over the weekend. Everything's accounted for, all that's left is to turn in your key."

I slowly walked around the house. It was gorgeous. There was an open floor plan, so the kitchen led right into the parlor (just like our row house, simply with more room this time around). There seemed to be a little nook, and when I got closer and peaked around…

"I thought my favorite author could use a little writing nook. It's in its own space, as to still give you some privacy to think if you ever need it, but still in the parlor to keep you close to our little Thorntons as they play & grow in our home." My typewriter was there, along with my journals and the book Jack had illustrated of my writings.

"Jack… I don't know what to say." I turned to him, my eyes filling with tears. "This is absolutely perfect."

"Elizabeth, I know these past few months have been a whirlwind, but I just want you to know that my love for you is unwavering. I want you to have the world, and I plan on giving it to you." Jack put his hands on my stomach and bent down toward our growing child. "And you too, Thornton baby."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one. You would've found someone regardless, had it not been me, hypothetically. Without you though, who knows how long it would've taken me to finally open up to someone. Regardless, now that all of the projects are done, which I'm sure frees up Lee's schedule quite a lot - luckily for him, we can truly start our life together."

Jack and I spent a moment in the writing nook, kissing and running our hands up and down each other. I could already tell that things were looking up. I had everything I could ever want, everything was perfect.

* * *

(Rosemary's POV)

Today, Lee & I were going to see Jack & Elizabeth's new house. Oh, I was so excited! The two came by the old row house, to say their goodbyes to it, before dropping off their key, so Lee decided we could all ride together in his car. We drove into town, while Elizabeth got out to return her key, and then it was off to the house we went!

The house was definitely bigger than our row houses, but not huge or showy. It perfectly fit the two of them, and I could tell I'd love it even more from the inside.

"Alright, here we are." Jack opened the door for Elizabeth, Lee, and I. With my arm linked with Lee's we explored the downstairs a bit. I was certainly a bit jealous by the kitchen, but I could also see the future Thornton clan utilizing it well.

"Well hello there, Rip. Are you enjoying your new home?" Rip was getting up there in age, but he still had quite a few years left in him. He was such a good companion for Jack, and I had a feeling he'd do just fine with a baby soon enough.

Rip barked at me, as Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder. "You have to see the upstairs, it's perfect. Lee's already seen the place, might as well just let them chat about future father stuff."

As we walked upstairs I remarked, "I always forget that Lee has indeed been spending his time on your house… and before that the schoolhouse and the library. I'm excited to finally have more time with him, especially before our babies arrive."

"I've been thinking the same thing. Ever since we got married, it's been go go go. We can finally settle into married life before our little one arrives."

Upstairs, was an open hallway that looked over the downstairs, similar to the saloon hotel. There was a line of bedrooms, the open door on the far left leading me to believe that was Elizabeth & Jack's room. Elizabeth led me inside and it was so quaint. Above their bed was the drawing Jack made of the two of them when they had first started dating. On their dresser were a few more photographs of them. Their wedding, their photograph that the drawing was based off of, and even a copy of the Founder's Day backdrop (where Jack snuck the two of them into the scenery).

As I was looking around, Elizabeth walked over to another door and grinned, "This is my favorite part." She opened the door, revealing a little balcony for her & Jack. The balcony overlooked the spot where their first kiss took place. That spot was now adorned with some candles in jars hanging up, and a little bench for them. "Now in the morning, I can sip my coffee and look at the spot where my life truly started for the better."

"Well, I would think us meeting would be considered…" I stopped, realizing this wasn't about me. "Okay, maybe just in the top ten." We chuckled and moved about the house.

The house had a total of five bedrooms upstairs. The master, three potential bedrooms for their future children, and a guest bedroom. Upstairs was also the main bathroom, but Jack & Lee were also able to get a bathroom inside of the master bedroom, which was unheard of in Hope Valley! I knew some people in Hollywood & San Francisco who had Master Bathrooms, but not here in Canada! Again though, I knew that Jack & Elizabeth were not ones to boast or brag about anything they had, and I also knew they planned on having a big family. Overall, this house suited them and I was so happy for the both of them. I was also looking forward to visiting all the time.

* * *

After heading back downstairs and talking about our future families, Lee & I finally headed home for the night. As we got ready for bed, I had something on my mind (but when didn't I?).

"You won't be upset if this is our only child, right, Lee?"

Lee began buttoning up his nightshirt. "Of course not, Rosie? Where is this coming from?"

I sat down on the bed and began to let my hair down. "I'm just worried. It took so long for me to get pregnant, and now I'm afraid something will happen to the baby, even now. Who knows if I'll even be able to get pregnant again after this? What if it's always this hard? What if we only have the one? What if-?"

"Rosie," Lee took his hands in mine. "Our family has never _needed_ kids. Our family can just be you & I. That's not any less of a family than people with kids. Having kids is just a bonus, not something I will be incomplete without… You are my family, Rosemary. And this baby will be my family and Jack & Elizabeth are my family. I am not upset that it took us longer than most people, and I also won't be upset if this is the only child we have together. I have so much in my life already to be thankful for, and luckily, you & our baby are two of those things." Lee made me tear up and then we kissed before heading to bed.

As I started to fall asleep that night, I closed my eyes and said, "I have a feeling that we are going to have a great summer this year."


	12. Chapter 11

(Abigail's POV)

These past few months of planning had been such a whirlwind, but today was the day. Elizabeth offered up her house for the Bridal Party, while Frank used the Cafe for the Groomsmen. Elizabeth's house was beautiful; Frank, Cody, and I had come over for dinner a few weeks prior. But now that summer was finally settling in, it was time for my wedding.

Clara was helping Becky do her hair, while Elizabeth did mine (and Rosemary watched on and critiqued, which I knew was coming from a place of caring). I was so excited but also nervous. I finally had a family pieced back together, but I was also still worried that I'd lose it once more. Frank was always so kind though. He respected the fact that I still thought of Noah & Peter, and he would always tell me "_You and I both have pasts, Abigail. Without them, we wouldn't have met each other. But I also know that they will always be a part of us, and that's completely understandable."_

"Are you excited, Mom?" Clara had just finished up Becky's hair, and she looked fantastic. I was thrilled that she was able to come home and be a part of this special day. I knew she wasn't very close with Frank, because she was off and grown, but she also knew how happy he made both Cody and I. So she made sure she could be here, which truly meant the world to me.

"I am indeed. I'm so grateful that you could be here. I have all of my favorite people. My daughters, my son, and my closest friends." Clara would forever be my daughter, just like Becky and Cody were my children as well. Through the rubble of the mine accident, I found glimmers of hope in every crack. I squeezed Becky's head, as Elizabeth finished the curls.

"You are all set, Mrs. _Future_ Hogan."

"Actually, Frank & I are still deciding on that. I know, that's completely unheard of. But Becky & Cody both have my last name, so it'd be quite strange to change theirs too."

"How interesting! You could set a trend!" Rosemary seemed off all morning, but it was nice to hear her pipe up for this conversation. As much as I wanted to check in, I also was too stressed to worry about anyone but myself at the moment.

* * *

(Frank's POV)

"Alrighty, cheers!" The guys and I were having a pre-wedding beer (adn water of course for Cody) before we headed to the Church. Cody was so excited to be my best man, and then I also had Jesse, Jack, and Bill with me too. Without these men, I wouldn't be anywhere close to where I am today.

"Are you nervous, Frank?" Jesse was one of my closest friends. We came to Hope Valley together, and we knew we'd always have each other if we needed anything.

"A little, but I just keep reminding myself how incredibly lucky I am. I was a man on the run, and now I'm a father, about to be a husband, and I have the best band of men this side of Hope Valley's ever seen." Bill started a group hug after that. Then we finished our drinks, and then headed back to Abigail's to finish getting ready. It was almost time.

* * *

The line up was perfect. Becky & Cody, Clara & Jesse, Elizabeth & Jack, and then Rosemary & Bill. Rosemary waited in the stagecoach with me until it was my turn to head inside.

"Love you, Mom," Becky kissed me on the cheek before getting out to go find her brother and head inside the Church.

"You look stunning, you'll be just fine," Clara and Jesse headed inside. It was finally starting to feel real, as I became a bit shaky.

"See you on the other side, Abigail," Elizabeth & Jack walked inside, her bump extremely noticeable at this point, which was fun. With Elizabeth & Rosemary both pregnant, there were two extra members of the wedding party inside of them. I couldn't wait to meet them both soon.

"Ooooooo." Rosemary groaned as she stepped out of the stagecoach.

"Rosemary, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I must've just stood up weird. This little one is very picky, they probably get it from their father." I raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Okay, _maybe_ from me. But I'm fine, I will see you inside." She smiled and was on her way.

I had chosen to walk down the aisle alone. I was using it as a metaphor. Noah was giving me away to the next man who would love me forever. I could almost feel his arm looped through mine, as I walked up the steps of the Church.

As Robert and Anna opened the doors for me, I was brought to tears. I felt Noah slip away, as I saw the photographs from my proposal at the front of the Church. Everyone was here, and Cody looked so handsome, as he smiled at his sister. Frank had tears in his eyes, as I slowly moved down the aisle. I looked over at my bridesmaids, who all smiled back at me. Some of the widows had remarried at this point, but it was always a big deal when it happened. For we all were in understanding that it meant a new chapter of our lives was finally about to begin.

"Hi," I whispered through tears as I got to Frank.

"Hi… You look beautiful."

"And you look extremely handsome."

The pastor who came to town for the wedding started the ceremony then.

"Good afternoon. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Abigail Stanton and Frank Hogan in marriage. These two souls have been through quite a lot in their lives, but they were able to come out of their storms stronger than ever before. In the hurt, pain, and the feeling of being lost, Abigail & Frank found one another, they started a family, and now they stand here before us, in the presence of God, to make a promise to keep their love everlasting."

The pastor turned towards me. "Do you, Abigail Stanton, take Frank Hogan to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish one another, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Then, he turned to Frank. "And do you, Frank Hogan, take Abigail Stanton to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish one another, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now, if we can have the rings to exchange?" Phillip handed the rings to Frank and me, as we held them in our hands. "Frank, if you'll repeat after me. With this ring, I wed."

"With this ring, I wed."

"And Abigail, with this ring, I wed."

"With this ring, I wed."

"And now, by the power vested in me by the Province of British Columbia, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Frank & I kissed, while everyone cheered, and then we were off to the Saloon for the Reception.

* * *

(Rosemary's POV)

I woke up on the morning of Abigail's wedding with some cramps. I thought it was probably something I ate the night before, stress about the wedding, or just the baby moving around a bit.

The pain seemed to go away right before the wedding began, which was good. As we moved to the Saloon, the pain came back, but I just breathed and focused on getting to the Reception.

"Rosie, are you doing okay? Abigail mentioned that you've seemed off today."

"I'm fine, Lee. I'm just in a bit of pain, but I think this baby is just making themselves comfortable."

"Here, why don't you have a seat?" Lee helped me sit down, and went to grab me some water for the toast.

"Frank, you've been like a father to me for as long as I can remember. You inspired me to get my head on straight and if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met the love of my life," Jesse glanced over at Clara and smiled at her. "Just like you met yours. Abigail is one lucky lady and Cody & Becky are lucky to have such a wonderful father-figure in their lives. Cheers."

"Cheers!"

I had a drink of water, and a little bit spilled on my dress by accident. But I also felt water dripping down my leg as well. I was so confused. I didn't spill my entire glass, what was going on?

"Lee, something's wrong. Get Carson please." I panicked, fearing the worst. I didn't think I peed myself. This baby had a way of pushing on my bladder, but this was different. This baby was supposed to come after the Thornton's little one, it was too early.

Lee brought Carson back over and the music started to play. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I'm glad there was a distraction. "What's going on Rosemary?"

"I thought I spilled my drink or accidentally peed myself, but it's not either one of those. But there's water everywher-!" Oh, the pain was back and it was much worse now. The music came to a halt, and our friend group rushed over, as Lee knelt down beside me and held my hand.

"Rosemary, what's wrong?" Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder

"Carson, what's going on?" Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and got ready for directions.

"Rosemary, I need you to look at me and take deep breaths. Your water broke. This baby is coming." The pain hurt so bad, but between focusing on Carson and squeezing Lee's hand as he rubbed my back, I was starting to get the hang of it. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Since this morning. I thought it was something I ate or the baby was simply just moving around. Oh, this hurts! What are we going to do?"

"We need to get you to the infirmary. Can you walk?"

"I don't know if I can. I'm in so much pain now."

"Well when your water breaks, there isn't that protection anymore, so there can be a spike in pain like that." Carson was timing my contractions on his watch and looked to Jack. "Jack, I have a gurney at the infirmary. Let Faith know what's going on so she can get everything ready and bring the gurney back."

"On it." Jack headed out the door and I looked out at the crowd.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I don't want to ruin the party."

"Rosemary, you can't help it. Plus, you're about to be a mother. Isn't that amazing?" Abigail held my hand and her eyes gleamed. "Once you head out, the guys will get this cleaned up and we'll continue celebrating. We just want to make sure you're okay first."

"Okay, if you're sure." Jack came back with the gurney and Lee & Carson helped me lie down. Jack, Lee, Carson, and Bill helped to carry me to the infirmary, where Faith was ready. I only wanted Lee with me, as we welcomed our child into the world, but asked for Elizabeth and Jack to wait outside. I thought about having Elizabeth with me, but I decided to let this moment be just between Lee and I, but I wanted our baby's Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jack close by.

I felt like the pain would never end. It was taking a while for the baby to get into the right position and for me to become dilated. I tried walking around a bit, and I guess that helped things continue. I just wanted this little one out. I was sweating, and crying, and angry because of the pain. Carson couldn't give me anything for the pain at that point, so I just had to hope that this baby came out sooner or later.

Finally, late that night, Leland Patrick Coulter was born. He was small, so Carson wanted to keep him in the infirmary for a few nights until he built his strength up. Lee & I decided to call him Colt, but let his name honor his lineage.

"Oh Rosemary, he's so tiny. But he's perfect." Elizabeth said as she came in with Jack to see the baby.

"For being so small, he sure caused quite a stir. But that's okay, because we did it." I looked over at Lee, who I could tell was exhausted, just like I was. He was amazing throughout the whole birthing process, I felt so lucky to have him as my teammate in life.

"Congratulations Lee & Rosemary. I'm sure Abigail & Frank will most certainly never forget their wedding now." Jack chuckled, but I knew he was just trying to help. I still felt bad for causing the Reception to be about me (which normally, I wouldn't have minded, kidding!).

"Oh that's right. Colt's going to share his birthday with Auntie Abigail & Uncle Frank's wedding anniversary!" Lee tickled Colt's toes as I smiled and then yawned.

Carson walked over to us. He and Faith had just finished cleaning up and Carson sent Faith home since she had been at the infirmary all day. I think it's time for everyone to get some rest. I want someone to always be watching Colt, so I have a friend of mine from Union City coming into town to take shifts with Faith and myself, but I'll be here tonight. Rosemary, you can stay here tonight if you don't think you can make it home.

"Someone call for a chauffeur?" Jesse popped his head inside and was holding Lee's car key. I can drive you all home. Everyone just headed home from the Reception, so I figured I'd bring your car this way just in case. Jesse came closer to see Colt. "Oh Rosemary, Lee, he's so cute."

"His name is Colt. Colt, this is Jesse. He's one of your father's closest friends. I think you're going to like him."

"Alright Rosemary, Jack & I are going to head out. Bye Colt." Elizabeth and Jack waved to our little boy and headed out the door. Meanwhile, Carson took Colt from my arms and got him settled into a bassinet, while Lee & Jesse helped me to the car. I felt sore and weak in the knees, but I was looking forward to getting some sleep. Something told me I'd be asleep by the time I simply got into the car.

Lee & Jesse also helped me get upstairs into our bedroom, and then Jesse headed home, while Lee tucked me into bed, before getting ready for bed himself.

"He's absolutely perfect, Lee."

"He is indeed, and you were amazing Rosie. I love you so much." He kissed me on the forehead and I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

(Elizabeth's POV)

July was here and this was a strange time for me. It was the one year anniversary of when I got sick. I couldn't believe it had been a year, for it felt like a lifetime ago. I didn't want to think about it, but I also felt like I needed to recognize how lucky I was and do something about it.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Jack came up behind me in our room and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I had been staring out the window, so he startled me a bit.

"Good morning my wonderful husband."

"What were you thinking about?"

I turned around to face Jack. "Today is a year ago from when I first got sick."

Jack's facial expression turned somewhat grim. "Hm, I guess you're right…"

"_Ms. Thatcher, are you alright?" Gabe asked as I put a hand to my chest- which was dry and hurting now._

"_Yes Gabe, I'm fine. It gets stuffy in here, that's all. Thank you." I smiled and continued the lesson, while my headache worsened. _

"I think I just want to take today to be alone… You were so good to me during everything, but I think I need today to just be with myself and think."

"I completely understand, love." Jack kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I got dressed for the day and sat in our new rocking chair, talking to our future Thornton for a bit.

"Hi little baby. Mommy was very sick last year, but I'm okay. I can't wait to meet you soon… We're gonna be just fine.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

The first month of married life was wrapping up soon and it was wonderful. Frank and I took a trip to Hamilton for a week with the kids, and Becky showed us around where she lived now. It was so much fun having a Family Honeymoon of sorts. But now it was back to work, so I began baking desserts and breads for tonight. Frank & I stopped by the Coulter's on our way home from the trip and they let Cody hold Colt. He was getting bigger all ready and he was out of the woods now and home with them. I was so excited to watch that little boy grow up in town.

I finished putting the last loaf of bread in the oven when the door up front opened. "Abigail? Are you home?"

I wiped my hands on my apron and headed into the cafe space. "Elizabeth? What brings you by?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you, if that's alright."

"Of course, come on in and have a seat." We made our way to the parlor and sat down. "So what's on your mind?"

"Today is the one year anniversary of when I got sick."

I took a deep breath. "Wow, I didn't even realize…" I trailed off and began to think.

_The days passed and Elizabeth's headache got much worse. I suggested that she see the doctor. "It's just a little cold, I'm fine," Elizabeth would say and she would continue on, stopping every now and then to endure a coughing spasm. _

"_It's a very rare disease called 'cancer'. There's no cure and there's not much known about it right now…"_

"_What does that mean exactly?" I asked, as I sat with Elizabeth upstairs on her bed._

_The Company Doctor shook his head. "She doesn't have much longer."_

_Elizabeth was in shock. "So… I'm going to die?"_

"_I'm afraid so, nobody has ever survived having this illness before. I recommend that you take it easy."_

"Are you doing okay with all of this?"

"I mean, I've definitely been thinking about it more than normal recently… It's just so strange, to think I almost… wasn't here."

"You can't let that thought consume you though, Elizabeth. That's not good for anyone, especially that little one," I pointed at her stomach and she rubbed her belly instinctively.

"How do you go back to normal after bad things happen?" I could tell she really was worried that this would never blow over. "Without realizing it, I think we all have already moved on in a way. It's always anniversaries that bring out the most powerful emotions in people though. The anniversary of the mining accident still brings me such deep pain, but that's to be expected. Yes, I have Frank and the kids and Clara… but part of me will still always yearn for Noah & Peter."

"That makes sense."

"If you hadn't gotten sick, who knows when you two would've gotten married, or ended up starting your family, right?"

I finally saw a smile escape Elizabeth's lips. "This is also true."

"It's okay to take some time today, but also don't forget that we were all here for you a year ago, and we're here for you now too."

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I had been blocking this day from my head, if I'm being quite honest. It was so hard remembering how close I was to losing the love of my life, I couldn't even imagine my life without her.

I took Rip on a walk through town and things seemed quieter than normal. I stopped right outside of the saloon and sat down on the bench outside the front doors.

"_Jack, I…" Elizabeth looked down at her lap and then looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sick…I have… cancer."_

"_Elizabeth, I'm here for you and I will stand by you, forever and a day. I'm always here for you and this cancer,"_

Those few months leading into fall were so hard for all of us, but in a strange way, it brought Abigail & I closer together. Though we didn't see much of each other anymore, we both had this unspoken understanding that we had shared such a powerful experience together - tending to Elizabeth, the closest person in both of our lives.

I knew Elizabeth would be okay today, but really, I just wanted nothing more than to be by her side right about now.

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

I walked slowly into the Church. Though I technically didn't teach here until after I was well, it still reminded me of a few moments involving the job I cherished the most.

_Abigail leaned forward in her chair. "Elizabeth, you collapsed at the saloon. Gabe and James took care of the school children and got Jack." Abigail paused for a moment, giving me a moment to process. "Jack's the one who brought you here."_

"_Elizabeth… You can't go back to teaching. Not like this."_

"_Moving to Coal Valley, I was confident, but also a little bit scared. I had no idea what would be in store for me, or even if I would belong. But I learned very quickly that this town is more than a community, it's a family. Coal Valley accepted me with open, welcoming arms. To have the honor and privilege of sitting here today, opening up an actual schoolhouse, that's not a tiny saloon...it's amazing. So with that being said," I then cut the ribbon, "School is now in session!"_

_The kids cheered, gave me lots of hugs, and then ran up the stairs into the church/schoolhouse, while I looked on, smiling. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy._

Though this was just the Church now, I still considered this building a huge turning point for me. When I went back to work, it was here. Which was nice, because teaching in the saloon would've just brought back too many memories for me. The new schoolhouse and the library were amazing to have in town as well. So much had changed in a year, and thinking about how much things had blossomed was starting to make me feel better.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I decided to embrace this day and try and do something special for Elizabeth. I made her chicken noodle soup, which is what fed to her after she woke up to help her regain her strength. I also tidied up the living room and put a record on. Then, I went into our bedroom and opened the drawer next to my side and re-read the letter she wrote me in case she didn't make it, remembering those days when things were very touch-and-go at times...

"_I know you are in… a lot of pain… and you're probably not…" my eyes started to water and I gulped down a sob. "But if it's time… then it's okay to go. Don't let me or- or anybody else stop you… God's gonna gain a wonderful angel when you arrive. I'll always love you, Elizabeth."_

I heard the door open downstairs and guessed it was Elizabeth. I walked back downstairs and was correct. "Hi my love, you're back earlier than I thought you'd be."

"I just needed to walk around town and think… Is that soup I smell? In _July_?"

I went over to the stove and poured us each a bowl. "I thought it'd be a way to remember this day. Remember when you woke up after everything? I fed you soup when you didn't have the strength to yourself. We could start a new tradition. Soup in July. It's fun but also reminds us of how lucky we are."

I handed Elizabeth a both and we sat down at the kitchen table. "Soup in July… It's perfect." We kissed across the table and took turns feeding each other soup and talking about our lives and the baby. I was so excited to be a father, I know my dad was watching over us and keeping us all safe.

After dinner, we made our way upstairs and figured a little romance would be a nice distraction today as well. As things started getting more heated, Elizabeth stopped us. "Jack, what about the baby?"

I put myself at eye level with her belly. "Future Thornton, do you mind if I show your mom how much I love her?" I looked up at my wife. "They said it was okay."

She raised a brow and smirked. "Mmhmm, sure, we'll go with that."

It was so nice to have a house all to ourselves away from the rest of Hope Valley, where we could be as loud as we wanted. We had to get it out of our systems now, because we'd be too tired soon enough. And even _if_ taking care of the baby didn't tire us out in the future, we'd probably wake them just from the noise.

A while later, Elizabeth and I were wrapped in each other's arms, getting ready to fall asleep, when she whispered. "We're going to be parents soon, can you believe it?"

"I know. Lee & Rosemary make it look so easy."

Elizabeth snorted. "No they don't. I went over there the other day, and Rosemary's hair was out of control, she had been up with Colt for three nights in a row, and Lee didn't look any better. They are fantastic parents though, but it is far from easy, that's for certain."

"I can't imagine what your parents dealt with, having three girls."

"And yours, two boys."

"Fine, I guess we're even." We both chuckled after our mini teasing session. I ran my fingers through Elizabeth's long brown curls. "We should have one of each. Balance things out."

"Even so, Rip would still make things out numbered… but yes, I agree that'd be fun. But whatever happens, happens. I just can't wait to raise our family with you by my side."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's hard to believe I first wrote When Calls Goodbye six years ago and yet, this chapter in the sequel is only a year later in the timeline. Sorry if this was kind of a weird Chapter, but I thought it'd be fun to pause and take a moment to reflect before learning more about Colt and meeting the new Thornton soon. I plan to continue this story for a long time, so I hope you are all still enjoying reading about the town of Hope Valley growing and changing from my perspective!_


	14. Chapter 13

(Carson's POV)

Elizabeth had an appointment in the morning, going over quite a lot, so I had to block out a good chunk of time for it. It had been a year since she was diagnosed with cancer, so I had to check her blood work to stay on top of that. It was also more likely than not our last appointment before she had the baby, so I needed to make sure everything looked good and that Elizabeth knew what to expect.

"Elizabeth! Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Nervous I'll say. Yesterday was rough, but I'm just hoping for nothing but good news today."

"I understand completely. Of course, I wasn't around a year ago, but it seems to me like you had quite a miraculous recovery, given your situation."

"Lucky doesn't even begin to explain it. I can't even believe I made a full recovery and now I'm able to have this little one." She rubbed her belly and smiled at her future child.

"Go ahead and have a seat on the table. I pulled your old files for today and sent your blood work out after our last appointment… and it looks like you are still in the clear. If you develop any symptoms, come in as soon as possible though, okay?"

"I mean, we see what happened last time I thought my cancer had come back. I ended up with a baby instead." She chuckled, and it was nice seeing her spirits lift. I hadn't heard of any patients coming back from cancer before, so having her deal with it so well was inspiring and gave me hope as a doctor that maybe someday I could help someone get through it too.

"In any case, let's check on your little one, shall we?" I checked Elizabeth's heart rate and blood pressure and then put the stethoscope to her belly and listened to the baby. I also took a look at her cervix, so see if everything looked okay there as well. Throughout the appointment, we talked about recent gossip in town, how the school and library were holding up, and we also talked about Baby Colt.

"Alrighty Elizabeth, last thing before you leave. We should discuss birth. You'll probably start by having contractions, which will feel like bad cramps. I recommend not doing what Rosemary did and push them off. Keep track of them. Remember the 5-1-1 rule. Five minutes apart, lasting one minute each, for about an hour. Once you reach 5-1-1, then come find me.

"When your water breaks, that's when labor really starts as well, because all of the fluids that are protecting your baby won't be there anymore, so we'll need to make sure the baby gets out shortly after. If your water breaks before you reach 5-1-1, come find me as well. Contractions are going to get worse as they progress, especially after your water breaks. Walking around and moving can help speed up labor and help with the pain." I handed Elizabeth some papers, and I could tell she looked nervous. "I've written everything down on what to expect, so you can look over it and so Jack knows too. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Rosemary looked like she was in a lot of pain, and wasn't there trouble with her baby?"

"Rosemary & Colt were both okay in the end, and that's what we wanted. Rosemary also had trouble conceiving, so that just seemed to also transfer into labor. I don't suspect you'll have the same problems. In the end though, you'll come out the other side with a baby, right?"

"This is true. Oh, I can't wait to meet the baby. Jack & I have names picked out, but we want to meet the baby first to make sure whatever name we choose is just the right fit."

"I have no doubt that whatever happens will fit the two of you perfectly." I stood up and helped Elizabeth off the table. "I think we covered all of our bases, but as always, if you have any questions, please let me know."

"Will do. Thank you for everything Carson."

"I should be thanking you. You believed in me from the start and gave me the confidence to continue my profession and stay in Hope Valley."

"I'm so thankful that my baby is going to grow up knowing that they have a loving community backing them up, just like you do."

* * *

(Rosemary's POV)

It had been almost a month since little Colt was born. He was getting so big already and doing so well, according to Carson. I took some time off from the dress shop and Lee was trying to only work part time at the Sawmill, and with Jesse's help, he was able to stay home more often and help with Colt.

I had heard mixed stories from the other mothers in town, some who said newborns were easy and slept soundly, and others who disagreed completely… and I could tell that Colt was really making his presence known, much like his momma. He was awake 24/7 it felt like. Lee & I were able to sneak in naps here and there, but mostly, we were completely restless. We were so tired, we were getting into nit-picky arguments, but we'd eventually laugh if off. Most likely because Colt would burp or spit up on one of us, making us laugh so hard, we'd forget what we were even fighting about.

Even though I was completely exhausted most of the time and Lee & I weren't at our best, I still felt strangely better than ever. This was the time more than ever to love Lee to my fullest potential, and here we were, getting to experience raising a child together. It kept me going and in those rare moments of stillness in our house, it felt like pure bliss.

"Lee? ...Lee… Lee!" Lee had fallen asleep and I needed his help with Colt.

"What? What's going on?"

"He's crying again and I feel like I've tried everything." Colt was upstairs in his crib, while I talked to Lee. Some of the mothers in town said to just let the baby cry it out, but I couldn't stand to know something was wrong.

"Okay, okay." Lee sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and I felt horrible for waking him up. I knew we were both tired and bickering, but I just needed his help. I needed _him_. It was also times like this that I wished Jack & Elizabeth still lived next door. Of course, Elizabeth was about to have a child of her own, but they'd still be right next door if we needed help… like right about now.

We headed upstairs and Colt's crying and screams startled Lee at first, but then we settled into our routine. Taking turns trying everything, Feeding, burping, rocking, singing, giving him a warm bath, changing his diaper. This had become the new normal. One of us would get some shut eye, only to get woken up by the other, while we took care of Colt like zombies. It was getting really tiring, and I didn't know how much longer I could go on like this.

"Wait, I have one more thing we could try. Will you hold him for a second?" Lee handed Colt to me and pulled the ladder down to get into the attic. He was gone for a few moments before returning down with a wooden box. "Let's go sit downstairs."

We then got settled on the couch together. I held Colt in my arms and rocked him gently while Lee turned the box around and began to wind it up.

"It's a music box?"

"Shhh, just listen." He opened it up and the most beautiful melody played before us and I watched as our son slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When the music finally stopped, Lee slowly shut the box and set it down beside us. "My mom gave that to Patrick when he was born. He always played it when he was sad, scared… really anytime he needed to be cheered up." He sighed and I could see the emotion behind the story in his eyes. "I almost forgot I had it. I stole it when I moved out. I think he would've wanted me to have it."

"Well I am certainly glad you have it. I have a feeling that the worst is behind us now." I kissed Lee briefly, then we drifted off to sleep as a family, and didn't wake up until we heard the birds chirping.

* * *

_Author's Note: I am really happy with the way the second half of this chapter turned out. I thought seeing the Coulters still finding a way to make things work when Colt is bringing out the worst in them would be interesting, as well as adding the extra element of Patrick's memory. I'm trying to write more on all three of my stories, so let me know your thoughts, they keep me going!_


	15. Chapter 14

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Mrs. Thornton? What's going to happen when the baby comes?" Miles asked me, as I wrote out their lesson for the day. We always started school in July, because Hope Valley ran on a more 'year round schooling' approach.

"I'm not quite sure. I've been trying to find a substitute, but if I can't, then you'll just have your fall break much earlier."

"I hope we find a sub. You made me love school." The Montgomery's had grown up so much since I first arrived in Hope Valley. Gabe was currently deciding if he should go to college or not, and Miles would be making that choice soon as well. Emily had such a bright future ahead of her, and she was such a big help to the younger students. I selfishly hoped that she'd become a teacher someday.

"Plus a sub means we'd actually get our fall break after midterms." Anna chimed in.

"What's your baby's name going to be?"

"Well Opal, Mountie Jack and I aren't quite sure yet. We have names picked out if the baby's a boy or a girl, but we also want to meet them first, just to be sure."

"I can't wait to meet your baby."

"Me too." I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Alright class, it's time to get to work."

Throughout the lesson, I started to have pain in my abdomen. It would come and go, so I tried to breathe through it and remember what Carson said, 5-1-1. During recess, I went into the library to get some work done and distract myself. Since most of the children knew I'd be away soon, they had been checking out books all the time, so they'd have things to read while I was on maternity leave. So I decided to go through inventory, to make sure everything was accounted for.

The books from one of my favorite authors, Virginia Woolf, was located on a higher shelf of the library, and I thought it'd be a good idea to check out a book myself. That way I could not only read when the baby was asleep, but I could also read the wonderful stories to them as well.

I climbed the ladder, carefully making sure that I wouldn't fall in the process. I grabbed the book and climbed down before one of the children saw me. I didn't want them worrying about me either, or tattling to Jack...

* * *

(Jack's POV)

That afternoon, I decided to pop in to see Bill. I felt like I hadn't seen much of him lately, not even at Abigail's wedding. He was busy planning a trip for judge business and also figuring out what to do when I went on paternity leave. It was either him or bring in someone to watch over Hope Valley.

"Jack, I didn't expect to see you. I thought you'd be on 'baby watch' by now."

"Very funny. I'm trying not to hover over Elizabeth. I trust she'll alert me if anything happens and knowing her hormones, I don't want to get on her bad side right now." Elizabeth had done fairly well throughout the pregnancy. Cravings meant more trips to the mercantile or the cafe. Swelling meant more massages, and mood swings meant more grand gestures and being understanding. I was so in love with Elizabeth that it never mattered how pregnancy was affecting her. My wife and my baby were all that I cared about.

"Well that's good to hear. Hey, while you're here, I heard from Headquarters, and they're willing to send someone to take your place after the baby's born for a while. I wanted your input on the candidates before I let them know. Once the baby's born, they'll send him right over."

"Oh, that's great. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, so I would've hated to have to add something else on top of that."

"C'mon Jack, you're like family to me. I wouldn't have minded at all." I gave him a look and he continued, "Okay, maybe just a little bit, but I still would've done it."

"Ha, that's my guy."

We looked through the profiles of mounties that Headquarters had sent to Bill, before choosing someone we both liked. Afterwards, we got to talking before it was time for me to go on another round.

"Jack, in case I haven't said it before, you're going to make a great father. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about my own son… How old he'd be, what he'd look like, or what he'd like to do. I also remember how much joy he brought into my life and I hope that your child will bring you as much as mine brought me, and even more than that."

"Thanks Bill, that really means a lot. This baby is going to be so loved by everyone in town. And hey, if you ever have the need to play some catch one day, I'm sure our little Thornton would love to, once they're old enough."

"I'd love that. Now go do your rounds before we get emotional thinking about our kids."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Bill."

I started walking through town and decided to surprise Elizabeth. It was about lunchtime for her, so I figured I'd check in. I strolled over to the schoolhouse, which was near our house as well. I loved the woods that the building rested in, it always reminded me of how small this town seemed when I first moved here, and how much it had changed since.

As I got closer, I saw kids eating lunch and playing games, but I didn't see Elizabeth in the school, so I headed next door, figuring she'd be there instead. When I got to the doorway, I saw her getting down from a ladder with a book in hand, and sprinted inside when I watched her foot not catch the next step.

The book flew out of Elizabeth's hand, as I grabbed her in my arms. The baby made her heavier, but I still caught her, without myself falling too. "Jack," I set my wife down, as the look of panic on her face slowly slipped away. "How did you-?"

"I was on rounds and wanted to surprise you. Good thing I did, because you put yourself in danger."

"Danger? I was grabbing a book from the- ahh ahhh ahhh."

The look on her face was terrifying. What was going on? Was she-? "Elizabeth, talk to me. It's okay, I'm right here." I took her hand in mine and led her to a table in the middle of the library. "How long have you been in pain?"

"Just right before recess today. But don't worry, I've been keeping track of them. I was going to tell you once they got closer together."

"We need to get you home, I need to get Carson."

"Jack, wait a minute." Her contraction had stopped and she slowly started coming back to earth after the pain. "We need to get the children home first. We didn't even finish our lesson."

"Okay fine. I'll tell them the situation, and then I'm taking you home."

I stood outside, to find everyone crowded around the library. "Is Mrs. Thornton alright? We heard a big boom." Harper said.

"Mrs. Thornton is going to have our baby." I paused, as the children cheered for a bit. "So I need to get her home. Cody & Robert, will you alert Dr. Shepard please?" Everyone else, grab your things and head home. Looks like you're getting a half day today."

Everyone began to disperse, waving to their beloved teacher in the library window as they walked home. I was filled with such pride, thinking of Elizabeth. She took such care making sure every child in Hope Valley felt seen, heard, and understood, and it certainly showed.

"Alright my love, let's get you home, shall we?"

We walked with a purpose, slowing down when Elizabeth had a contraction. She only had a couple, for our house was close by. I got her settled in bed, just in time for Carson and Faith to arrive.

"Jack, today's the day. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Here, she's upstairs."

Carson began setting up everything he needed, while Faith checked Elizabeth and the baby. I held Elizabeth's hand, helped her breathe through her contractions, and wiped a cold cloth across her forehead when she needed it. From what I remembered about Colt's birth a month ago, it seemed like our baby would have a bit of a smoother sailing. Elizabeth was such a champ, I couldn't imagine doing that. Every woman that had children deserved quite the medal in my book.

"Okay Elizabeth, during your next contraction, I need you to push. As hard as you can. Your baby's coming." Carson smiled at Elizabeth and she looked at me, breathing heavy, tired from the contractions. It had been a couple hours since Carson and Faith first arrived, and I could tell we were all ready to meet the newest Thrornton.

"The baby's coming?"

"Indeed it is. You can do this Elizabeth, I'm right here. I'm right here." I rubbed my thumb over her hand and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath before showtime.

Elizabeth pushed a few times and she screamed in pain each time. I was so glad we didn't have any neighbors, I wouldn't want them to wake up from the noise. I massaged her shoulders and gave her kisses, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Finally, after a scream that indicated the pain had almost sent Elizabeth over the edge, I watched as the baby's head came out, along with the rest of them, and then the cries began. Carson allowed me to cut the umbilical cord, before Faith began cleaning the baby up and checking their vitals. I looked to Carson, and he nodded at me, allowing me to tell Elizabeth the good news. I wiped the washcloth across her forehead once more and rubbed her arm and kissed her hand.

"Elizabeth… _he's_ a boy." I had tears in my eyes too. I had a son. My very first child was my son.

"A boy?" Elizabeth looked back at me, and her face said it all. Happiness, joy, exhaustion, pure bliss, and relief.

Faith walked over to us with our child. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course." Faith put the bundle in Elizabeth's arms, as we looked in awe. He was so small, about the size Colt was now. I couldn't tell who he looked like just yet, but he was all ours… Though if it wasn't too early to say, I think he had my father's nose.

"He's so perfect."

"You did an amazing job my love. I knew you could do it." I kissed Elizabeth's forehead, as we both sat in silence in tears, trying not to let this moment slip away.

"Does this little guy have a name?" Carson asked, as he came back around to check on us.

Elizabeth and I both looked at each other, with an unspoken agreement that we knew what the answer would be. "He does indeed. Thomas William Thornton."

Eventually, I could see sleep overtaking Elizabeth's eyes, so she passed Thomas onto me. Watching him being born and seeing him was one thing. But actually holding him against my chest brought a whole new wave of emotions to the surface. I just wished my father could actually see me now, for I knew he'd be so proud.

Carson and Faith headed out, letting us know they'd come check in on us in the morning. Before Elizabeth fell asleep, we just sat together as a family, and I couldn't believe we were starting this next chapter of our lives. Elizabeth's eyelids grew heavy, so I kissed her goodnight and took Thomas to his room and sat in the rocking chair with him.

"Welcome to the world, Thomas. You've already met some pretty important people. I'm your pa, and I'm so excited you're here. I don't have a pa anymore, but I do have my ma, your grandma, who I'm sure you'll meet soon. Then there's _your_ ma. And boy, she is the most incredible woman you'll ever meet. You're a lucky boy getting to be raised by a woman like her. Thomas, you have such a huge family, you have no idea how loved you already are. You are going to be just fine. If there's anything I've learned in this life, it's to follow your heart and the rest will follow suit."

I placed Thomas, who was already sound asleep, in his bassinet in our room, and then got into bed with Elizabeth. I stroked her hair and just watched her sleep so peacefully for a bit. In her sleep, she pulled me close to her, as I kissed her forehead, and drifted off to sleep myself, knowing things were changing, once again, for the better.

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought having the birth involve the schoolhouse would be special. The saloon was where Elizabeth first got sick, the church was built after she was better, and the schoolhouse and library were built when things were finally falling into place. I hope you like the name I chose as well! Did you think the baby would be a boy or a girl (or did you read When Calls Goodbye, so you already knew)? Also, I know we currently both have little baby boys in Hope Valley, but don't you fret about that. Patience is most certainly a virtue ;)_


	16. Chapter 15

(No One's POV)

"Oh Elizabeth, he's wonderful." Frank, Cody, and Abigail came by to see the baby a couple days after he had been born. They wanted to give Jack & Elizabeth time to get settled in before bombarding them.

"Thank you. I still can't believe I did it."

"Just like you taught us Mrs. Thornton, we can do anything we put our minds to."

"You've got a point there, Cody. Are you excited to meet your new teacher soon?"

"I'm excited to get back to school in general. Even just a few days away is making me sad. I can only play baseball with Robert so many times before it gets boring." Elizabeth & Abigail chuckled at that remark.

"Some things never change I suppose."

"Indeed they do not." Thomas began to cry, which meant he was getting hungry. Abigail and Cody excused themselves and headed downstairs, where Frank was talking to Jack & Bill.

"His middle name is William… after me? Jack, you didn't have to do that." Bill couldn't believe he had a child in this world named after him, it was such an honor.

"We couldn't think of a better man to honor with his middle name. Besides, it worked out that William also just so happens to be Elizabeth's father's name. But between you & me, we thought of you first."

"Congratulations again, Jack," Abigail and Cody got to the bottom of the stairs and Abigail linked arms with Frank. "We don't want to overstay our welcome, so we'll head out and give you all some time. I left you a basket of food on the counter. Please remember to eat."

Jack smiled at his dear friend. "With your amazing cooking, how could we forget? Thank you so much Abigail," He shook hands with Frank, "Good to see you again, Frank, see you later Cody!"

"Bye Mountie Jack! Bye Bill!"

"Bye Cody."

Things with Abigail & Bill were still interesting. As co-owners of the cafe, but Abigail happily remarried, they tried to keep their conversations to a minimum and usually only business related. But they'd have to figure something out soon, since they'd both be all over Thomas Thornton now.

"How is my precious family doing up here?" Jack asked as he entered their bedroom. Thomas was almost done eating, and Elizabeth fixed her dress.

"We are doing just fine. How are Bill & Frank?" Jack kissed Elizabeth and sat on the bed with her.

"They're good. I guess Frank is going on a trip for a few days soon and Bill is honored to have played a part with Thomas' name."

"Let's just not tell my father that. He'd be disappointed to know we didn't think of him first. That reminds me, did you send the telegram to Hamilton?"

"I did indeed. The Thornton's and the Thatcher's are all aware of their newest family member."

"I feel like we should plan something so everyone can meet him."

"Why don't you leave that to me? You've got enough to worry about."

"Jack, you are just as much a parent as I am. I'm okay, I promise. A little tired, a little sore, but I'm doing just fine."

"I know, but you still do more. You carried him for nine months, you did all of the work getting him out, and last I checked, Thomas can't get milk from just any old chest." Elizabeth blushed and laughed at that last part.

"Okay, point taken. I think it'd be nice to have everyone here. Crazy, but nice. I don't even think my parents have met your mom yet."

"Then it's settled, huh, Thomas?" Jack picked him up and held him up high. "You're gonna meet your great big happy family." Elizabeth raised her brow. Half for holding their newborn up high and the other for what he said. "Okay, Thomas, it's big. It's a big family. But it's _our_ family."

* * *

(No One's POV)

The town had seen a lot of big changes lately. The Coulter's and the Thornton's both had children now, Abigail & Frank were married, and the temporary mountie and teacher would both be arriving today. Clara & Jesse were busy at work through it all. Clara was splitting her time up between the dress shop and Abigail's Cafe, and Jesse was running the Sawmill while Lee was on paternity leave. Lee would be coming back soon, but there would always be something else to do.

Clara & Jesse decided to spend some more time with each other and go for a canoe ride. They had heard some stories from Jack & Elizabeth and thought they'd give it a go themselves. It was a gorgeous day, but surprisingly not too hot for July.

"It is such a beautiful day today."

"Not as beautiful as the woman I'm on the canoe with." Jesse continued to paddle the canoe, but turned around to look at the woman he was courting.

"Jesse, you're too much."

"Oh, you want me to stop?"

"No, I suppose not." Clara blushed as Jesse stopped the canoe in the middle of the lake and set the paddles inside.

"So I have something to tell you. Now that Jack & Elizabeth are in their new house, a rowhouse has opened up… and I've been approved to take over residence there."

Clara's eyes grew wide. "Jesse, that's incredible!"

"There's just one problem. I really don't want to move into yet another place all by myself. I really want this to be _our_ home." Clara looked at Jesse, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jesse continued. "But I don't want to rush things, or have you move in before we even put a ring on it…" Clara's expression changed, as Jesse simultaneously pulled a small box out of his pocket, "So I figured it's about time I _did_ put a ring on it." Jesse opened the box in front of Clara. "Clara Stanton, will you marry me? I'd kneel, but we're in a canoe."

Clara laughed amongst her happy tears. "Jesse… yes, yes, of course I'll marry you." Jesse put the ring on her finger and they passionately kissed each other. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, fiancée."

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Because Bill was busy preparing for his next trial that would put him out of town for a week, I was in charge of greeting our new members of Hope Valley off of the stagecoach. With Gowen out of office for a variety of reasons, I was also the acting Mayor, so it made sense that I be the one to see to it that everyone was taken care of.

I waited outside the drop off spot, and watched as the carriage pulled into town. Out came a man dressed in mountie red, and a girl about Cody's age with him, as well as a woman Elizabeth's age who came out last.

"Good afternoon. I'm Abigail Stanton, I'm the acting Mayor of Hope Valley and I also run the cafe in town. I presume you're our temporary mountie?"

"Nathan Grant, at your service." Nathan reached out and shook my hand, as he tucked his hat under his arm. He was a handsome young man. Had Elizabeth not already met and married Jack, I'd consider him quite the suitor for her, if I was being honest. "And this is my niece, Allie."

"It's nice to meet you, Allie."

Allie didn't make eye contact with me, and Nathan had to give her a little nudge to respond. She did not seem pleased to be here, but I'm sure she'd come around. "Hi."

I turned to the woman next to them. "Then I'm guessing this is your wife?"

"Oh no, we just came in on the stagecoach together. Met at the train station in Union City and realized we were going to the same place. I'm Francine Fessler. I'm the substitute teacher for Elizabeth Thatcher. We actually took the board exams together back in the day."

"My apologies Francine. What a coincidence that you know Elizabeth, she'll be thrilled to know you're here. She just had her son, Thomas, with her husband, Constable Jack Thornton."

"Thornton. I knew she had gotten married, I just forgot what her last name was now. I look forward to catching up with her as well. I've heard great things from her and about Hope Valley."

"There will be lots of time for that, I'm sure. Here, let me show you all to the saloon, so you can get settled in."

I was fond of Nathan, Allie, and Francine already, so it was sad remembering that their positions were only temporary. I prayed that night that we could find a way for them to stay.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've been writing like crazy, so let me know your thoughts on anything you'd like to see. Of course, I'll be following the epilogue of my original story, but I still need fun stories to fill in the gaps, so let me know your thoughts on things._


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: There was some confusion in my last chapter that I wanted to clear up. Nathan & Allie are the same characters from Season Six of WCTH. I wanted to find a way to bring the characters from seasons six & seven into the mix, so that was my way of doing so. I had Abigail say something about Nathan as a suitor, as a nod to the love triangle currently on the show, just as a silly reference, nothing serious. Francine is also canon, she is from S04 E06, Heart of a Teacher, and I love adding her into my stories as well. I love hearing your thoughts and love your feedback, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

It had been about a week since Thomas had been born, so Jack & I decided it was finally time to introduce him to the Coulter's. Last I had heard from Abigail, Rosemary & Lee were finally settling in with Colt, and I was relieved to hear that.

Thomas had been pretty easy going so far. He didn't cry much, just whined a bit if he needed something. I was so thankful that Jack & I were still able to get some sleep while raising our first newborn.

After getting Thomas settled in the carriage, Jack & I began our walk into town. We were taking our time, because we had a few stops to make on our way. Jack wanted to meet the temporary mountie, and I was intrigued as well. I also wanted to stop in and see Francine, just to check in and see how she was doing in Hope Valley so far during her stay.

We stopped into the jail first, where we found both Bill and the new man in red.

"Jack, Elizabeth, I'm surprised to see you out in town. I was just on my way out actually." Bill leaned over the carriage and smiled at our son. "Hi little Thomas."

"We're actually on our way to see Lee & Rosemary and wanted to stop in here first." Jack then turned from Bill, who headed out the door, towards the new guy. "Constable Jack Thornton, pleasure to meet you."

"Constable Nathan Grant." The two shook hands and Nathan continued. "So you're the mountie I'm taking over for, temporarily."

"That's me, and this is my wife, Elizabeth, and our son, Thomas." Jack gestured to me and I shook hands with Nathan. He seemed kind, but also quiet and reserved. Similar to Jack when we first met, but less grumpy about being in Hope Valley.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Thornton."

"You can call me Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you Constable Grant."

"Nathan is just fine also." Nathan smiled and turned back to Jack. "So Jack, is there anything I should know about the town? Other than what Bill told me?"

"Not that I can think of. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that if you have any questions to let Bill or myself know. And thank you for being available. Hope Valley is in good hands with you here while I'm on leave."

"It's no problem. I'm the guardian of my niece, Allie, so I completely understand wanting to be there for your family. Congratulations to you both, by the way."

"Thank you, he is such a sweet boy." As if on cue because I said that, Thomas started to whimper. So I picked him up and began rocking him in my arms. I turned to Jack, realizing what the problem was. "I think he's hungry, Jack." I looked back at Nathan and asked, "Would you please excuse me? I need to go into the backroom to feed Thomas." The backroom was where Jack used to sleep before we got married, but now it was where Bill stayed.

'By all means," he gestured to the open doorway and I went inside, shut the door, and took care of Thomas. While inside, I overheard Jack & Nathan talking.

"So how are you liking Hope Valley so far?"

"It's very quaint, not like other towns I've been to before. Allie & I move around quite a lot, but now that she's getting older, I'm hoping the RNWMP will give us a more permanent placement soon."

"How is your niece adjusting to the move so far?"

"I think she's doing okay, that's what she tells me at least. I haven't heard much from her teacher, but she's new too. So I wouldn't blame her if she hadn't picked up on anything yet. I just hope Allie's not causing too much trouble."

With that, I popped back out front and got Thomas settled back into the carriage. "I overheard about Allie, and I can talk to Francine about her when we go visit her after this."

"I don't want to put that on you Elizabeth."

"It is no trouble at all, I promise." I looked at Jack and asked him if he was ready to go, and he said he was ready when I was. "It was very nice to meet you Nathan. You and Allie should come by for dinner sometime."

"I would like that. It's certainly been a little challenging to make friends here."

"People will let you in if you open yourself up to them." Jack interjected. "Trust me. But yes, we should get going." Jack put his hand on the small of my back and we walked back outside.

Next was Francine, who was staying at the saloon for the time being. I found her sitting at a table there, working on grading schoolwork. It reminded me of when I had Jack take a test there and then we began goofing off. So much so, that everyone in the saloon started to stare at us, which made me blush.

"Francine, it is so good to see you." Jack pushed Thomas while I hurried over to Francine and gave her a hug. "This is my husband, Constable Jack Thornton, and our son, Thomas."

"It is so good to meet you, Jack. I've heard great things." Jack shook her hand and then gave us some space to talk for a bit.

"So how are things at school? Do you need any help at the library?" I think part of me was itching for a reason to get back to school already, but I also knew Francine could handle everything just fine. Plus, it was nice having quality time with Jack and Thomas, especially before my family arrived soon to meet the baby.

"You were right about the children, they are all such sweet hearts. Of course, there are disputes here and there, but they're just the best. There is one student I'm worried about, Allie Grant. She's skipping school and doing magic tricks in exchange for the kids' money and lunches. I don't know how to bring it up to Nathan."

"Hmmm, why don't I talk to Jack about it? We're having Nathan & Allie over for dinner soon, so I can talk to her about it then."

"That would be wonderful, Elizabeth, thank you."

"Of course, you're my friend, and I want you to feel like you can make yourself at home here."

"As much as I want that too, I just don't want to get too attached before I have to leave again."

"Some of the best friends are separated by distance." I gave Francince a look, because I was referring to us. "You've been so kind to me all of these years. Especially when Thomas Higgins tried to get me out of teaching."

"Well, I wasn't too kind then, but you were right. 'Bad things happen when good people do nothing.'" Francine had this look in her eyes, and I could tell where this was going. "Elizabeth, your heart is made of pure gold. You are one of the kindest people I've ever met. You are so giving to everyone around you. I'm so thankful that you kept pushing me back then and now I can call you my friend."

"Oh Francine. Thank you for saying that. If you ever need anything, you know I will always be here. Besides, I'll have to introduce you to the ladies of Hope Valley soon. They would be delighted to get to know you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You are a gem too Francine and anyone in town would be lucky to get to know you, I know I am." I placed my hand on her knee and then stood up. "Now I should get going. Rosemary & Lee are probably wondering where we are. It was so good catching up, Francine."

"You as well, Elizabeth." We hugged once more, then I met Jack up front, and we headed over to the Coulter's house.

* * *

(Lee's POV)

"Rosie, honey, Colt looks fine. Besides, this is more about seeing our friends than how our one month old looks." I pleaded with Rosemary, who was paranoid that Thomas would spit up on the newest outfit she had made for him. She was feeding him and then was going to put him down for a nap before Jack & Elizabeth arrived with Thomas. We were going to have lunch together & catch up, and we were both looking forward to meeting the new baby.

I knew Rosie felt bad that she wasn't there for Thomas' birth, but from what Abigail had said last time we saw her, Elizabeth wanted it to be more of a private moment between her and Jack anyway.

"Okay, if you're sure. It's just that Colt's about to meet his cousin for the first time and-"

"And he's a baby who won't even remember this moment, and neither will Thomas." I put my hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she need not stress over this lunch.

"Oh Lee," Rosemary said, giving me '_that look'_, "I suppose you're right." My wife then smiled wide at our son, "Time for a nap Mr. Coulter."

The two headed upstairs and I heard Patrick's music box play, indicating that Rosemary was rocking Colt to sleep. Ever since I remembered the music box in the attic, it had been smooth sailing with Colt, and his schedule was becoming much more regular, which Rosemary and I were both immensely grateful for.

Rosemary came back downstairs, just in time for us to hear a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll get it!" Rosie practically skipped over to the door, proceeding to open it and squeal. Elizabeth put a finger to her lips, reminding her dear friend that they had a little one with them as well.

"Lee, he is so precious. Come take a look at him. Little Thomas."

"Rosie, why don't we let our friends inside first?" I guided Rosemary out of the way of the doorway, allowing Elizabeth to step in with Thomas, and Jack was right behind her. I shook Jack's hand and pulled him into a hug. "How are you doing Jack? How's fatherhood?"

"It's amazing. Although, Elizabeth is the real champ."

Elizabeth smirked and blushed at Jack, as she handed Thomas to Rosemary. "Jack, you are just as wonderful at being a parent; we've been over this."

Jack whispered to me then, "Women are amazing, we certainly don't give them enough credit."

"You're telling me." We smiled at our wives, then back each other and walked over to where the girls were with Thomas.

"See Lee? I told you, he's so cute." Rosemary had Thomas up on her shoulder, and was bobbing up and down a bit with him.

"He's about the same size as Colt, but that's also due to Colt being born earlier than expected… Our boys are really something, huh?" I put my arm around Rosemary's waist and looked at the new Thornton, while Elizabeth & Jack were together watching us, with pure joy. All of us were a big family, and it was strange to think that we didn't live next door to one another anymore.

Thomas began to whimper, so Rosemary passed him back to Elizabeth, who rocked him back to sleep, and set him into the carriage. "He's just tired, we've been 'out on the town' today." Elizabeth said as we all sat down to eat.

"Oh yes, so I've heard." I passed the green beans to Jack and continued. "How is the new mountie, Jack?"

"He seems like an alright guy. Reminds me a bit of myself when I first arrived?"

"Well he wasn't upset for his posting, that's for sure," Elizabeth teased Jack, and he poked her with the green bean bowl and smiled at her. Their teasing certainly didn't stop once they got married, but their love always shunned through.

"What I was going to say was he seems reserved and focused."

"I just hope his niece settles in well. When I spoke to Francine, the new teacher, she mentioned Allie Grant has been acting out at school. We're hoping to have the Grants over for dinner soon, so fingers crossed I get a chance to talk to her then."

"I have no doubt you'll get through to her. You have a way with words, regarding those kids." Rosie replied. It was crazy to think about the odd past and dynamic that was our friend group, but at this point, Elizabeth & Rosemary were about as close as sisters… even if they both shared Jack in common, in one way or another.

"Lee, are you heading back to work soon?" Jack asked, while the women started talking more about Francine and some tea party they were going to have soon with the other women in town.

"Probably. I've gotta talk to Jesse about it. He recently got engaged to Clara, you know?" Rosie and Elizabeth both turned towards us hearing me say that, getting all excited, then focusing back on their conversation with one another. "He's been such a big help at the sawmill, and I wanted to show my appreciation. So either a promotion or a raise is in order… or both."

We continued eating and talking, and by the end of lunch, we could hear Colt crying upstairs. Rosemary stayed downstairs to clean up lunch, with Elizabeth's help, while I went upstairs to get Colt from his crib.

When we got back downstairs, Rosemary was holding Thomas again, but when she saw I had Colt, she passed him back to Elizabeth. I handed Colt to her, and the two women introduced the boys to one another, who were virtually unimpressed. Thomas was barely awake and Colt was fussing, the whole thing was very anticlimactic, but Rosemary seemed satisfied, which was all that mattered to me.

The Thornton's headed back home shortly after that. Knowing that we lived so far away from each other now and both had newborns, that was going to inevitably mean less time with one another. We'd have to actually plan events like this to make time for get-togethers moving forward.

I could tell Rosemary was sad to see her friends go, but I reassured her that we'd see them again soon. Even if she didn't, I'd be back in town soon, so I could check up on Jack, Elizabeth, and Thomas when I was nearby, which helped her feel better.

With both of us so far from home, Rosie & I relied on the Thornton's to be our family away from home. But with the birth of my son, it got me thinking that there was someone I ought to reach out to. It was a long time coming, but something I thought I'd regret not doing if something were to happen to me. Only time would tell what things would be like moving forward.

* * *

_Author's Note: I already have the next two chapters outlined, I just have to get to writing! Hope you enjoyed seeing the Coulter's and Thornton's together once more, and also reading more about the Grants & Francine!_


End file.
